


Look

by BloodRedRidingHood



Series: I'll Be Your Shield [17]
Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Frustration, This is basically just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRidingHood/pseuds/BloodRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had barely made it in before he heard her quiet footsteps on the tile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> AH! It's been so long since I've been on here. I'm so sorry. Have some smut to make up for it.
> 
> Part 17 of the 30 Day Challenge.

He needed her.

It had been weeks since they had been together; conflicting schedules, foreign missions, and meddling superiors had prevented them from doing more than sneaking glances at each other as they passed at HQ.

He could see her through the glass walls of the conference room, leaning over a file with Agent HIll. Her hair had gotten longer since the last time he ran his fingers through it, and it hung thick and curly in front of her face. When she could risk it, she would look up at him and bite her lip. 

She needed him, too.

He was waiting to debrief Fury about his latest mission, a recon assignment in D.C., but no one had told him when Fury would be available. He didn't even think Fury was in the city. He sighed and looked over at her again. She was staring boldly at him now, completely ignoring the other agent in the room.

"I have to use the restroom," he told the secretary seated near Fury's door. She nodded absently and continued looking at her phone. 

He walked quickly to the men's restroom and made sure it was empty before walking to the furthest stall from the door. He had barely made it in before he heard her quiet footsteps on the tile. She slid into the stall with him and immediately pulled his lips to hers.

They made quick work of their clothing, unzipping and unbuckling anything in the way of what they needed. Reaching behind her, he cupped her ass and lifted her up. They moaned together as he entered her, both of them already so close to finishing just out of pure frustration.

He leaned her against the tile wall and began thrusting into her. She gripped her legs around his waist, pulling him to her as she arched her back. The only sound coming from them was their ragged breathing and the sound of their skin slapping together. She felt so good around him, it took everything he had not to come right then. 

As he pulled back slightly, he felt her legs loosen around his waist. He paused for just a moment, and she stared him straight in the eye.

"Fuck me, Steve," she whispered. 

He nodded and leaned in, capturing her mouth in a rough, messy kiss. He completely pulled out of her and set her back down, where she immediately turned around. She gripped the top of the divider wall and pushed her ass towards him. He had never done it like this before, and just from the view, he wondered why. He quickly positioned himself, legs spread slightly, on either side of her, and guided his cock to her slick opening. With one hand gripping her hip and the other toying with her breast, he pushed into her quickly.

"Oh my _god,_ Tasha," he groaned as he fucked her. He could feel her tightening around him, could hear her breath catching in her throat as she neared orgasm, and he was right there with her. After only a minute more, she threw her head back, and he slammed into her one final time, filling her completely as they came together.

He dropped several quick kisses along her spine before pulling out. They cleaned themselves up and got dressed quickly, making sure everything was in order before she slipped out of the stall. He let another moment pass before he, too, left the stall. He walked to the sink and saw, written in soap on the counter, a message that could only have been left by her.

_I'll see you tonight. I love you._

He smiled and wiped the message away. He couldn't wait.


End file.
